A note in his locker
by aleushadrake
Summary: a love letter from jounouchi to seto.
1. Chapter 1

seto kaiba opens his locker and a note falls out, landing neatly folded on to the floor. his name is scrawled across the front in short jagged strokes. he bends over lifting it curiously. the same child like writing is spread across the paper.

All I see is you, who you are.

It burns me to follow knowing never once you'll look back

That's all I see isn't it?

your back

but I will follow on as always I have.

I will bring you all that I can however little it may be.

My gifts will not sparkle or shine

But when you fall the hands that will lift you

will forever be mine.

-j


	2. I GOT YOUR NOTE

"I GOT YOUR NOTE"

He crumpled it when he finished reading it, but for some reason he didn't throw it away. Even when he was sitting alone in his office holding the crumpled and slightly torn up note in his outstretched hand, hovering over his near empty trash bin.

Instead he placed it on the top of the paper he should have been reading, he stretched his slim fingers over it smoothing out the wrinkles and pressing down the torn bits. Try as he might it was still damaged, the marks of its abuse would never fade or disappear. If he wanted to keep the note the bit of paper.

He would have to keep it as it is, after all if he rewrote it in his own neat writing on a clean undamaged paper, it wouldn't be the same note at all. No, this note was... honest. Tracing the lines that crawl to the center of the page like a spider web, he can imaging Jounouchi gripping the note tightly in his hand.

Scared of what would happen if he gave it away, he knew very well that Jounouchi knew fear and knew it well. Fear however had never been crippling he was always able to move despite how terrified he might have been.

Kaibas thoughts kept moving slowly back to the note now tucked in his top drawer as he attempts to work. Attempts and fails.

Syrupy and painfully slow is the speed his mind moves at, eventually he gives up his pretense of working and lays his head down on his arms crossed on top of his desk. Kaiba heaves a heavy sigh as he lets his mind wander to the person who wrote that note, what a stupid note.

He's received hundreds of thousand of long heartfelt love letters that he simply pitched to the side without bothering to open. He felt the weight of the thick letters and mused to himself how desperate this person must be as he threw the unopened parcels into his trash bin or his fireplace. It didn't matter at all when he did this then, because he honestly did not care.

Why then is it that this tiny little note felt so heavy in his mind, it makes his customarily distant heart ache. For some reason he feels longing because every fiber of his being knows that despite whatever reason another person would want to be with him is not the reason that Jounouchi wrote this note.

Women have sullied themselves in hopes that he would swoon and fall for them, they wanted his money his mind his power and respect. They never really wanted him for him. They where like smoke there for the fire, but after everything was said and done they would disappear with the slightest breeze.

Jounouchi had nothing but would give every thing, more than anyone he would give the most spectacular thing. He would give all of himself, without question. He will never ask anything in return and follow blindly because he loves so passionately.

The night wears on and suddenly he finds himself laying in bed arms splayed out over his head as he stares at the ceiling eyes wide open. His chest rises and falls with his rapid breath and he feels as if he's run a mile winded and flooded with adrenaline. His mind races with the thought someone like Jounouchi would want him.

In the thought of lovers, suddenly it occurs to Seto that Jounouchi would be about as high quality as they could possibly be. Someone he would never have worry about cheating on him, some who could not honestly be faulted because chances are he'd never hurt Seto on purpose.

The night is restless and quickly becomes day, this is another school day. A school day... Jounouchi will sit in that same seat a few rows back.

In the back of Setos mind he wonders if Jounouchi stares at him from that place behind him. Kaiba can feel his face turn warm, he glances back from his seat and catches Jounouchi taking furtive glances in his direction.

In class seto doesn't pay attention, like usual but this time its different because the bell rings and for once he's caught off guard. He gathers his things quickly and darts away before he has to look at Jou again.

He slows his steps as he trots down the stairs in the front of the school. He looks over his shoulder and sees jounouchi, again looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

He walks down the hallway with his usual company, but he catches the shifting glance from Seto. The one that darts from him over to the far left of the school, he watches Seto walk slowly away in that direction.

Jounouchi makes a quick excuse and finds himself dashing away down the main hall and through a few more obscure paths that lead him out the back door. He goes around to the side and finds seto leaning against the wall looking, nervous as can be.

Blue eyes meet his honey brown, kaiba opens and closes his mouth a few times before he looks thoroughly flustered with himself. He clenches his fists at his sides sets his jaw, takes a deep breath before he voices his greatest concerns. For the first time in years he finds his voice wavering as he speaks

" Your note... it seemed like a l-love letter. Is t-that what it was?"

Jounouchi smiles meekly and simply nods

Seto glances down to the floor, then up to the sky and then his gaze finds its way back to Jounouchi who looks at him with hopeful eyes. Now seto has an answer but it only brings up another question.

"I've been horrible to you...how can you love me?"

" How?"

Seto nods and finds himself stunned with Jounouchis answer. He places his hands on his hips and smiles mischievously.

" Intensely, that's how."

The last question falls out of his mouth without him having a chance to actually think them over.

"When did you start to love me?"

Jonouchi smiles and steps close to Seto, his fingertips brushing over Setos slim wrists. He looks up into those swimming blue eyes with his own golden eyes brimming with hope and light and so much more.

"Every second of every minute of every day, this is the moment I fell in love with you."


End file.
